ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Update about my series!
I've decided to continue the series on my wikia. Why I'm doing this as a page? I have no idea. Anyway i've decided to do this because this series will be far too big for this wikia. After "Birthday Bashed." The series will be focused on Brendan and the Secret Rings and Brendan and the Thousand Year Door, unnamed parodies of Land Before Time, My Little Pony, Koudelka, The Lion King, Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, X and XII, and finally the Generation finale. Alien fates But for now I'm going to tell you the fates of each of the aliens. Every alien Brendan has unlocked will be transferred onto the wikia. Every locked alien will also be transferred onto the wikia. *Nighthowl will new use the original series look. *Nothing happens to Wrapdage. *Or Bouncehopper. *Or Rewire. Lastly while the fanon aliens are being transferred, they are still free usage here. Episode Lineup changes *Galapagus's girlfriend: Part 2 is being replaced with another episode. *Brendan: Secret of the Modelatrix is no longer happening on season 5, it is now happening during the Generation finale. *Out of Control will come after Mix n Match. *The Mix n Match scenario will now be happening twice, once during the Modelatrix episode and again in the series finale. *Scenes before Brendan got the Modelatrix will be shown (some are not done by me!) as Generation 0 episodes. Series Changes *The series will now have 14 seasons, The first four being my series, 5-13 being game parodies and the last being the series finale. *Emily is now a princess of light, she represents kindness. *There will be more crossover aliens! *There will be a music list after every episode. Continuity *Emily will still die, but will be brought back to life. Aliens to expect *There will be several new transfromations Brendan will undergo! They are half hidden so you can guess what they are! Ben 10 parodies *Diam___ ____ *Heat_____ *___ __g *J_t_a_ *Bra__st___ *_itt_ *____star *Walka_____ From Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix *Brendans__ *Brendan D___ *Brendan S______ *Brendan J___ *Brendan P__ *Brendan__ *Cac___ *_____bo *K__o *____dall *_____ord Post-Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. The series will continue on in 2014 as a second generation. What about the pages here? *Someone can continue the series here in their own way while the series on my wikia will go my own way. Lastly... 2 + 2 = 5! And no, I didn't get Zidane to level 99, he's level 93! Also here's the old version of the first episode of "Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix." OFF=Too much text. |-|ON= A big ship is blasting at another ship, the big ship blows up the other ship, and a pod comes out of it. School Cheerilee: Alright class! Remember to look at your homework for the 10-week holiday, the homework is Math pages 4-5, 7-9. 14 year old boy, Brendan, gets a rock out of his desk, he wraps it in paper, and he then throws it at Cheerilee, knocking her unconscious. Everybody: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ''Theme song. '' leaves the classroom. Two bullies, a pale-skinned boy named Francis, and a Red haired Echidna named Knuckles, are picking on a purple dragon named Spyro, They tie him to a branch and leave him hanging there, Brendan comes into the scene. Brendan: Hold on Spyro! I’m coming! starts running to Spyro, but Francis and Knuckles come and do the same to Brendan. Spyro: Next time you try and save me, try and come prepared. RV pops up. A scientist named Dr. Thomas Light, comes and unties Brendan and Spyro. Brendan goes into the RV, where he meets a blonde named Penelo. Brendan: You got forced to be in a Road Trip too? Penelo: Yeah, I even had my holiday prepared! I was meant to play Touhou and Leo The Lion at the same time and destroy copies of Rayman. Brendan: Why don’t you like Rayman? Penelo: It’s too hard. Brendan: Oh… So anyway… What do you think might happen? Penelo: I don’t know… Light: Oh look! A place that definitely won’t have any alien technology! Brendan: Yeah, what are the chances of that happening? Penelo and Light leave the RV, Penelo goes on her Windows 8 laptop to play on Call Of Duty and Half Life 3, while Brendan goes on his PS Vita to watch Go Animate videos, and finally Light looks at them, he slowly becomes disappointed with them. Light: Are you to just gonna mope all day? Penelo: Totally. Brendan: I’m outta here. turns off his PS Vita, he then walks into the forest, where he sees what he thinks is “some sort of a comet.” Brendan: Whoa! A comet! then flies at Brendan. Brendan: Oh man! comet explodes Brendan: (Noticing the pod) Huh? comet opens, it reveals a watch, which starts to glow green. Brendan: Is that some sort of watch? Why would a watch be in outer space? reaches at the watch. It latches itself onto Brendan’s wrist and beeps Brendan: AHH! GET OFF GET OFF! tries to pull of the watch, but fails Brendan: GRANDPA! at the camp, Light and Penelo are pitching a tent. Light: Where’s Brendan? Penelo: Wound up bearfood? looks at Penelo, angerly. Penelo: I can dream can’t I? Brendan is trying to get the watch off his wrist with a diamond axe. But this fails too. Brendan: Oh, man… looks at the watch, he pushes at the faceplate, he sees a green circle before the faceplate opens up to see some sort of a button. Brendan: I might be able to get this thing off if I punch it! punches the button. It turns Brendan into a magma-based creature, with his head being replaced with a flame, and his face being visible by stone. Living Flame: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! of commercial break 1 of commercial break 1 Living Flame: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? IM ON FIRE! AAAAHHHH! Flame calms down Living Flame: Hey… But I’m okay… Hehehe… IM A LIVING FLAME! Flame calls his new form “Living Flame” [Living Flame discovers his pyrokenesis. Living Flame: Ooh! Fire!!! Flame throws it at a bush, which bursts into flames Living Flame: Wait, NO! Flame tries to stop it. But fails. Living Flame: Actually carry on, I wanna get out of this dump. after Penelo and Light finish the tent. They notice the smoke. Penelo: Uhh… Light... sighs in disappointment. Light: Don’t worry Penelo it’s probably just some sort of loserific camper smoking an- look in shock at each other. Penelo and Light: BRENDAN! Light: Use this fire exstinguisher, I’ll wait here while you do all the work! Living Flame is trying to put the fire out, but failing miserably. Living Flame: Man it would be so funny if Penelo was here and… comes and shrieks at Living Flame. Living Flame: HAHAHAHAH- uses the fire exstinguisher on Living Flame. Living Flame: Hey! Penelo! What the heck? realises who Living Flame is Penelo: Brendan? Is that you? What happened? Living Flame: Well, this pod fell out of the sky and then almost killed me, but the pod gave me this cool watch and then I was on fire and then I started a forest fire! comes into the scene. Light: Penelo, I-, What in God’s name is that? Penelo: Look it’s Mister Flame! Living Flame: Hi guys! Light: Brendan? OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED? Living Flame: Well, this pod fell out and- Penelo: Let’s all just get out of here before we- Light: Let’s put it out! Living Flame: Sounds good to me! put the fire out in an action scene. Flame’s chest begins to flash red, a red flash happens, Brendan turns back to normal. Brendan: Cool! I’m me again! Penelo: Aww… But I wanted you to make a campfire. Light: Well we can’t do that now. So who’s up for- radio makes noise Radio: AHHH! WERE BEING ATTACKED BY ROBOTS PROBALY MADE BY MEMY9909! Light: This is it! Now’s your chance to shine Brendan! Brendan: Got it! scene changes to a robot attacking the forest, killing millions. activates the watch, he picks a monster and when he lets go, the core appears, Brendan punches it, he turns into a diamond-based lifeform, he calls it Diamond-dude. Diamond Dude: Oh you are soooo dead. Dude leaps at the robot, but is thrown across the landscape and buried into rubble, he then learns how to morph his hands Diamond Dude: Awesome! Dude then gets hit by a lazer, but is rebounded. Diamond Dude: Aww yeah! Baby! robot shoots another lazer. Diamond dude reflects it into the robot’s head, killing it, everyone cheers at Diamond Dude. Light: WAY TO GO BRE- stares at Light and Penelo Light: Uhh… Diamond Dude! Dude, Light and Penelo run. Random fat kid: Who were they? at the RV, Diamond Dude’s badge starts glowing red, he transforms back into Brendan Brendan: This is gonna be so cool. Penelo: I hope… Today was so weird. Light: It will be Penelo, it will be… If this was chosen as the first episode. The series would have died in a few seconds. Anyway... BYE! FAQ Q: A: Q: A: Q: A: Q: A: Q: A: Category:Sad News